House of Terror
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: The cast is up for a real scare this Halloween. After entering into my haunted house, things start to take a turn for the worst. Now the villains and heroes must depend on each other to make it out alive.
1. Invitations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

Opening the door only slightly as to make sure the coast was clear, I stepped out from behind the tree opening. It's been about two months since the big change in my life, not that I'm complaining. It's been a blast so far and living with Red isn't all that bad.

"Angel! Where are you going?"

Speak of the devil. I turned and saw him waiting some ways toward the top of the tree, "Just going to check on some friends."

"Alright but be back before nightfall. You know I don't want you out at night."

"Come on Red. A psychopath versus some random weirdos of the night."

"It's not the weirdos I'm worried about. You know very well what happens to you at night."

I rolled my eyes, "So Crazy gets a little out of control, nothing I can't handle Red."

"You said the exact same thing the last few times and look what happened."

Chuckling, I complied, "Alright. I'll be back before dark. Promise."

Walking away I thought about his behavior towards me. He can get pretty protective of me and it usually gets on my nerves, but I know he's just trying to help me get over my little mental 'problems'. After all, having to deal with what I go through... Well it's best to have some support along the way.

Along the way, I admired Central Park. The golden and bloodied leaves were already falling off the trees. The brisk cool air felt amazing. And from the look of the sky, I'd say it was going to rain soon. I loved fall, it's always been my favorite season.

Moments later I finally arrived at the Zoo and was about to head for the HQ, but something stopped me. People littered the pathways and I hated having to get near people. I gulped and took a deep breath. It's fine. No ones going to pay attention to you. Just go and ignore them.

I started walking forward and felt my muscles tense when passing by someone. When I finally got to the habitat, I found that the penguins were doing their cage routine for the visitors. Of course it attracted a lot of people, so I watched from a distance.

I don't know what it is, but I never felt comfortable around large groups. The feeling of being surrounded... I hated it.

Eventually everyone started leaving them alone so they could eat. I stepped forward and said, "Sup guys."

They turned to me and smiled. Skipper spoke first, "Well look who it is. We haven't seen you around here for a while. What brings you to the zoo?"

"Just wanted to ask you guys about Halloween. You guys planning anything?"

"Halloween? Of course we are! Right boys!" They all agreed.

"That's good to know. So what are you guys dressing up as? Oh wait lemme guess. Um... Private you're a Lunacorn, Skipper something military related, Kowalski science related, and Rico... I'm not sure 'bout you."

Private pouted, "How'd you know I was gonna be a Lunacorn?"

Kowalski smirked, "Why wouldn't I be something science related? But I'm not saying what exactly."

Rico started babbling and made imitations of what he was going to be. First he raised his flippers and looked as if he were attacking someone or thing. Then he opened his beak and started hissing.

"Oh your being a vampire. Nice!"

He nodded his head rapidly. Skipper chuckled, "Not even close for me."

Confused I asked, "Really? Thought I nailed it."

"Nope you're gonna have to wait for All Hallows' Eve for my costume. So what about yours?"

"Not saying until the big night."

"Can we at least guess? You did for ours." Private asked.

I shrugged, "Go ahead. But you're not gonna get it no matter what. In fact you'd have to be CreepyPasta fan to even know who or what it is let alone actually guess what I'm gonna be."

"That tough huh? Well knowing you and your obsessions, it would probably be better if we just waited."

I wasn't even listening or even heard them calling me. On the other side of the zoo, I saw Alice hauling an enemy. I was tempted to just go over and yell at it just for being here. My eyes narrowed. It was so close yet so far.

Kowalski jumped in the fence in front of me and looked in the direction I was glaring at. He groaned and shook his head, "Angel, how many times must we go though this? Every time you see one of those, you react the same way. That... Is not capable of being an enemy, it isn't even living."

"But it tells the Bro where the Bromaster is hiding."

"For the last time Angel, barrels are inanimate objects, therefore don't speak at all."

"I still don't trust barrels, along with untrustable statues."

"Untrustable isn't even a word." I was already gone before he had finished the sentence and was heading strait for the barrel. Soon enough I was standing face-to-face with it. Making sure no one was around, I started hitting it and screamed, "Barrel! I've had my eyes on you little..."

"Oh yes! Be telling those barrels who is de boss!"

To my side, Julien was hitting the barrel and cheering. I giggled at the sight. He may be an annoying, selfish self-proclaimed king, but I didn't really mind when he joined in with things like this. It has actually kinda fun to have someone with me in these crazy things, "Alright Julien. I think the little troublemaker has had enough."

Maurice and Mort soon appeared. Mort waved at me while Maurice smiled. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"The sky. Oh and a few birdies. Hi birdies!" Mort waved frantically toward the sky.

Maurice just shook his head and chuckled, "Oh nothin' much. Same old, same old."

"Hm. Are you guys gonna celebrate Halloween?"

Julien jumped in, "Of course we are to be celebrating dis Halloween."

"Oh good. Cuz I was wondering if maybe you guys would like to celebrate with me and the penguins."

"Uh I don't think the penguins would like that very much."

"Well I say you guys can so... Yeah. Anyway meet me at their habitat in a little bit. I got a proposition for everyone, k."

They nodded and walked off taking a still waving Mort with them. I headed over to Marlene's habitat. When I arrived, she was busy trying to get rid of all the leaves in her pond.

"Oh if it's one thing I hate about Fall its all the leaves falling in my pond." She muttered.

"Yeah that would probably get annoying."

She jumped and faced me, "Geez you're quieter than the penguins when it comes to sneaking up on people."

I smiled, "We'll that's good in my book. So you thinking of celebrating Halloween?"

"Uh duh! I love Halloween! You get to scare people and get treats for it."

"Yeah it is pretty awesome. So I was wondering if you wanna hang out with us that night."

"Sure why not. What are you guys doing? Trick or Treating?"

"No. I got something better in mind."

Her eyes widened, "Something better than Trick or Treating?"

"Yep. Just follow me to the penguins and I'll give everyone the info."

We walked a little ways before finding the birds and mammals arguing already. I sighed and clapped to get their attention. They instantly stopped, surprisingly, "Okay. So sorry guys but they're all here for a reason. A proposition for Halloween this year."

"A proposition? Is that right," Skipper wondered, "Alright let's hear it."

"We'll this year, I'm sorta planning a haunted house. A spooky one."

"A haunted house? I thought you said it was better than trick or treating?" Marlene asked.

"I never said which part was better. I assure you guys, that if you go through my haunted house, whether you get scared or not, there will be a big _sweet_ surprise at the end."

They all started murmuring among themselves. After a few minutes, they all came to a conclusion.

* * *

Getting off the train, I surveyed my surroundings. People were running amok, sirens echoed through the streets, and crimes were being committed openly.

Yup, same old Hoboken or New Jersey's own ninth portal of Hades, as Skipper puts it.

I tightened my grip on my pocket knife and started walking. I've been jumped on a few times before, not that any of them ever succeeded, but I still don't want it to happen again.

After a while I finally reached my destination: the Hoboken Zoo.

To the side, I saw the puffin habitat and saw two lovebirds perched at the top. I smiled and let out a quiet squeal. Every time I see the two, I can't help but feel happy for them. Deciding to leave them alone, I headed for the boa constrictor cage.

Inside I found Savio staring hungrily at one of the Zoo keepers, who was obviously nervous. Standing to the side, I enjoyed the show.

The Zoo keeper was slowly inching toward the cage and tried to stay calm. But with Savio staring at him like that, he was practically shaking like a leaf. When he was close enough, Savio lurched forward toward the glass and the Zoo keeper immediately ran out screaming. Must be a newbie here.

He zoomed past me as I smirked. Savio was chuckling, "I didn't expect to see you here. Any reason for showing up?"

I casually walked toward his cage, "Well I was wondering, since Halloween is coming up, you, Hans, and Clemson might wanna take a tour of my haunted house. If you can get through, you get a big surprise."

"Hm a haunted house? Sounds interesting. Did you ask the others?"

"I saw them talking together so I left them alone. I figured maybe you could ask them later. So what do you say, you in?"

He stayed silent for a moment, "Why not? Frankly I wonder what goes on in your little dark, twisted mind. Maybe we'll finally see what's up there."

"Aw you think my mind is dark and twisted? That means a lot coming from you, but are you sure you wanna know what goes on up here?"

"I highly doubt there is anything that could scare me."

"Well see you and maybe the other two on Halloween."

I waved goodbye and headed out of the zoo, until I ran into someone.

"Angel? What are you doing here?" Clemson asked me.

"Uh just wondering if you guys might wanna hang out on Halloween. I'm planning something big that night."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Savio'll fill you and Hans in. By the way, how are you two doing."

"Great! One of the best relationships I've had. N-not that I didn't have fun with you, but I-I -it's uh.."

I smiled and told him that all I care about is that he's happy with Hans. Finally heading out of the zoo, I started thinking of how to put this haunted house together. Then, the girls appeared, "Took you all a while to come out didn't it."

"So the haunted house is a go?" Dark asked.

"Everyone's in, so yeah."

Childish cheered, "Yay! We're gonna host a haunted house! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Everyone know their part in bringing this little project together?"

"All jobs have been assigned. Each of us will be doing something that corresponds with what we do." Brainiac assured.

"Halloween. Such a wonderful time of year to express your scary nature. We are all perfect to making this one of our greatest masterpieces." Artistic dreamily sighed.

"Yeah! It'll be a piece of cake with all our ideas." Fangirl agreed.

While all of them were talking about how this'll all come together, I smiled and thought how this year, will be a real scream.

* * *

**I'm gonna have fun writing this :)**

**Childish: This is gonna be sooooo awesome!**

**Dark: Everyone'll sure be in for a real treat.**

**Fangirl: *sqeal* So exciting!**

**Now before I end it, I wanna ask if anyone wants to take a tour through our haunted house, all you gotta do is ask. Unfortunately, you won't be part of it as the girls have already got that covered, but you can experience it with everyone else. So yeah, enjoy!**


	2. Something's not right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, references, or guest appearances**

* * *

After tying up my hair, I placed on a wig to give the appearance of short, messy brown hair. Next I painted on black makeup around my eyes and put on the mask. Most of it was pure white except for the lips, around the eye holes, and eyebrows, which were completely black. Looking at myself I smiled behind the mask and grabbed the orange jacket. Slipping it on, I headed toward Red's control room.

Standing at the doorway, his back was too me, but he soon turned around and nearly gave out a scream. I giggled at his reaction.

He put his hand to his heart, "Oh Angel it's just you. Don't do that again you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Hehe sorry Red, I just wanted to show you my costume. What do you think?"

He paused and looked me over, "Uh... It's creepy for sure but uh... Who are you? What are you?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm Masky! He's an accomplice and/or enemy of Slenderman."

"Oh. Well I see why you wouldn't let me guess what you were going to be, something like this never crossed my mind."

I shrugged and told him I was heading out. He already knew my plans for the haunted house and approved as long as the girls don't get out of hand, especially Crazy. Along the way, I passed Nigel in the cage. He gave out a cry when he saw me while I just smiled and headed out.

Peeking outside, I slipped out in to the darkened secluded part of Central Park. I reached behind some bushes nearby and pulled out the ray Clemson stole for me when Blowhole first kidnapped me. Shooting myself seven times, each of the girls appeared, four of them had costumes, "You girls ready?"

They all nodded vigorously, eager to start with night, "Good. So everyone knows their doing?"

Fangirl gave me a thumbs up, "Everyone was given the perfect role for tonight."

"I have to say, your obsessions really came in handy Fangirl," Dark smirked, "Tonight will be the best Halloween yet!"

"Even I must admit, this will surely be quite an experience." Brainiac agreed.

"Just being inside will give everyone a real scare. I made sure of it myself," Artistic beamed.

"Great! Okay we got half an hour so all of you prepare and get into position!"

They scattered into a large house some feet away. Earlier we used one of Kowalski's gadgets to make it bigger, since it was a small sculpture that Artistic created. While they were busy getting ready I stayed outside and waited for everyone to show up.

**_Half an hour later_**

Making sure I had everything in the bag I brought along, I spotted the New Yorkers walking over. Private and Rico were just what they said they would be, Skipper was dressed as a zombie, and Kowalski looked like a mad scientist. The lemurs looked a bit crazy, Julien as an 80's dancer, Mort a fairy, and Maurice was a clown. From what I could see, Marlene had mussed her fur to give off her wild side look.

"Glad to see you guys finally made it!"

Skipper chuckled, "Are you kidding. We wouldn't miss out on a Halloween celebration."

Private looked over my costume, "Uh what are you dressed as?"

"Oh I'm Masky! Slenderman's accomplice/enemy."

"Interesting. So are we heading in?" Kowalski asked.

I shook my head and told them there were some other people showing up, "But you guys gotta promise not to argue with the others."

Marlene barely asked why when a floating platform descended a few feet away. On board was Blowhole as a an evil dictator, Cartoongirl as a witch, DBL with a vampire cape, Clemson with a kingly attire (of course), Hans as a mummy, Ocean as a ninja, and Savio with werewolf ears and fur. Instantly the penguins got into fighting positions. Skipper demanded to know why they were there.

"For your information Skipper," Blowhole started, "We were invited. What are you pen-goo-ins and friends doing here?"

"Angel invited us to come." Private replied.

"Guys I said no fighting!" I sighed, "Yes all of you were invited, but-"

All at once both sides began arguing with each other, mainly the penguins against the villains. I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down, being easily angered usually lead to me yelling. Close to losing it, I was able to at least stop them from fighting any longer, now they were just glaring at each other, "Ok. Everyone out here is going in at the same time, understand."

"And if we refuse?" Skipper asked, not turning his glare away.

"If you don't wanna go in then fine... But that means no surprise for you in the end."

The tension slowly disappeared as they all stopped glaring and thought about it. Ocean groaned, "Lets just go in already! I'd like to see how 'haunted' this house is."

"Um well it's not exactly like normal haunted houses with fake props and cheesy music. This one is much more terrifying. There are monsters walking around, only few areas provide light, and you never know what's around the corner. The gir-er uh workers are putting in everything they've got."

Ocean waved it off, "Meh. Still doesn't phase me, I don't get scared so easily."

Private, on the other hand, was shaking, "Um the monsters aren't real... Right?"

"Course they're not Pri. Like I said they're workers. Now the goal is to get through the house without getting caught and in order to do that you all have to listen to what I say."

"Why exactly do we need to listen to you?" Blowhole asked.

"Well think of it like as a... Survival mission. If you don't do what I say, then your game is over."

"Okay we got it," Cartoongirl said, "Lets head on in."

"Uh not just yet, still waiting for two others."

Just then two girls came running up. One had black brown hair with glasses and the other with long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Are we late?" One of them asked.

"Nope you girls are just in time. Everyone meet Godspilla, " The girl with long hair waved, "And Starfire." The other smiled.

"Alright everyone's here," Skipper started," Can we get this over with already?"

"Alright alright keep your feathers on," I turned around and showed them the house behind me, "Well time to start this little adventure."

From behind I heard Kowalski, "How did we miss that?"

I chuckled and started walking.

* * *

**_Inside_**

An eerie vibe instantly settled on the group when they walked into the house. There was very little light so anything in front of them would barely be seen. The walls were white but the wooden floors creaked with each step. Besides the creaking and breathing, it was silent.

I pulled out a flashlight from my bag and signaled everyone to keep walking down a long hallway. To ease the nervousness, some started conversing. Cartoongirl, Ocean, DBL, Godspilla, and Starfire talked about how it wasn't even scary. Marlene was trying to calm down Private. I started feeling bad for what he might see, but only a little.

"So uh," I heard Clemson, "Nothing's just gonna pop out at us right?"

"Or sneak up from behind?" Cartoongirl asked.

I paused and thought about it, "As far I know, there shouldn't be."

We continued walking and I could tell everyone was starting to calm down, but the uneasiness was still lingering in the air. Even though the girls put everything together, I hadn't a clue what exactly they had on store for us. But I still had a good idea of what would happen.

Suddenly, I heard something and whispered, "Everyone quiet."

As they all quieted down, the noise grew clearer. It sounded like moaning and was getting closer. If not for one clear line, I wouldn't have been able to warn everyone in time, "Is that you, my love?"

"Press against the walls and don't make a sound."

"And why should we be listening to you? I am de king!" Julien questioned.

"You came for me!" Shoot.

"Just hurry and do it."

By now the moaning sounded just down the hall. We all looked down and saw a limping figure heading towards us. Everyone hesitantly pressed against the wall, fighting the urge to attack what was coming. Eventually, the figure was close enough to see. It was a girl. Her clothes were torn, but upon the upper chest was a large red X. Around the neck was a wheel-like object. Her hair was strewn, some strands hanging across the face and over where the eyes should be. Instead a bandage was tied across the eyes and what appeared to be blood streaming down the cheeks from underneath.

Once she was finally in front of us, she started moaning again, "Where did you go? Came back! Please came back!"

The girl continued walking past us and with a sad pleading tone, "Oh why did this happen? Please! Come back!"

Once she was out of sight, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"What in Newton's name was that!?" Kowalski asked.

"What we'll find in here is based off of other horror-related topics. That one was based off of Alöis, one of the three suitors from Amnesia:Justine. Hm, I wonder if we'll find the other two as well."

"I really hope not," Hans stated, "What happened to them? Why did she look like... That?"

"It's not just Alöis. It's all three of them," We started moving on, "The story is that three suitors fell for the same girl. But there was more to her than her 'blinding' beauty. She was an insane woman, and tortured all three of them in her own sadistic way. Alöis was so in love with her, he would cut himself just to please her."

"That's sick." Godspilla commented.

"That's how crazy he is for her. Anyway, the girl took so much pleasure from torturing them, she went beyond it. So she hid them away into a dungeon and one-by-one took out there eyes, making them blind."

Private gulped.

"Then she left them to wander in the dungeon for the rest if their lives."

"This lady's a nut head!" Skipper remarked.

"She is. But now all three of them want to kill her for their own reasons. Alöis wants to kill her so that they may be together forever, whether she's alive or not."

"AAAHHHH!"

Jumping at the scream, we turned to see Savio struggling. I lifted the flashlight to see the girl holding his tail, "No stay! Don't leave again!"

It then pulled him away into the darkness with him screaming. Ocean pulled out her dagger, "Oh hell no. Monster or not this girl is going down! I'm coming babe!"

She started running in the same direction with Hans screaming for her, "Ocean stop! It's not real!"

But it was too late for darkness had consumed her and silence followed. After a minute only one thing was, "Hush now. It's alright. Now we'll be together, my love."

Immediately we ran toward the scene, but only found a large pool of blood and Ocean's dagger.

* * *

**Fangirl: Dun dun duuuunn!**

**Childish: Eep! Don't do that Fangirl! You scared me!**

**Dark: I'm liking this already.**

**Brainiac: Um are you sure it was a good idea to-*mumbles the rest***

**I'm just following my plan for this fic. Um sorry Ocean! I figured Savio would be the first to get caught since he's the longest and you would go after him so... Yeah. **

**Artistic: This isn't your ordinary haunted house. Some of you will die! Read the summary!**

**Don't tell them that! You'll give away the ending! Enjoy!**


	3. What now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, references, or guest appearances**

**Lyrics from Slender Man Song belongs to Zip Zipper**

* * *

Silence echoed as we stared wide eyed at the blood and dagger. I gulped knowing two certain animals weren't going to take this lightly. I glanced at the Irish Setter and puffin, both of whom were quiet.

Next thing I knew, the two were standing over me.

"You have 30 seconds to tell me where Ocean is!"

"My baby better be alive cuz you don't wanna face an angry mama!"

Both Clemson and Blowhole were trying to pull them away.

"Come on Hans, it's not real remember."

"Clemson's right, for once. This is a haunted house, not a slaughter house. It's obviously fake blood."

"Then how do you explain Ocean's dagger!" Hans screamed.

"I have to agree with Blowhole on this one," Kowalski slid to the blood, "Not a chance could this be real, probably just liquified ketchup."

"Oh I like ketchup!" Mort dipped his finger in and licked it, but he immediately spit it out with disgust, "Dat is not ketchup!"

Cartoongirl growled.

"Well I'm sure that the dagger is just fake."

"No way," Hans exclaimed, "I recognize that dagger anywhere! There's no way she could've made an exact replica!"

I scrambled away from Cartoongirl and Hans, "I don't know what happened okay!"

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?" Marlene asked.

"Nothing like this was supposed to happen. We hide from the monsters, they chase us, if they catch us they let go, and we continue. Nothing about actually dragging us away and actually..."

Silence arose once more.

"That's it I'm outta here!" Maurice turned around.

"You can't leave that way."

He looked back confused, "Can't leave that way?"

I looked down, "The entrance doors lock behind us, so the only way out is through the exit. The only way to get there, is to go through the entire house."

Cartoongirl growled, "If we get out alive, you better run."

Just as she finished, moaning was heard again, "Yes, keep making those sounds."

Blowhole groan, "Not again. I thought you said they were blind."

"Blindness doesn't affect hearing. We need to keep quiet," I whispered.

The moaning started again but closer, "Hehe you won't get away this time."

"Never mind RUN!"

I made sure everyone was running before following. Kowalski asked me why we were running after I said to stay quiet. I told him that each suitor has certain lines for idle, death, discovery, attack, and giving up. This one had discovered us.

As we ran for it, I could here the monster running behind us all the way to the end of the hallway. When we turned the corner I closed a double door behind us.

"Um why did that one sound different from the first one?" Godspilla asked.

"That one was Basile. He hated the torture the girl put them through, but completely lost it when she took his eyes out. Now he wants the kill her out of hatred, like they should. He's not the most dangerous, but he still can be."

From behind the door we heard, "I found you once, I'll find you again! This isn't over yet!"

"Well," Private started, "At least that one can't get us."

A loud bang rang through the house from behind the door.

The monster was trying to break down the door.

Another bang.

I jumped back away from it.

A third.

This time, everyone was prepared to fight what might come through.

A fourth.

Everyone held their breath.

A fifth.

We waited for the door the break down. Nothing came.

The air still felt tense even after we were sure the monster couldn't get through the door. Walking a few feet, another door came into view. I peeked in to make sure nothing was in there, "Uh okay. Everyone remember that there's no one in here."

They all gave me confused looks before I opened the door. Within was a short ways in before turning with what appeared to be plain white masks hanging from the ceiling. Venturing in, the masks made it felt like someone or something was watching us. I figured Skipper was having a hard time in this room, his paranoia and all.

"Ugh I am getting de gooseybumps. Never before have I not wanted so many eyes on my royal self." Julien said.

A loud scream suddenly pierced the air. We all looked at each other to make sure it wasn't one of us. It wasn't thankfully.

Continuing, we eventually made it to the end and exited as quickly as possible.

"We'll that one was pretty uneventful." Clemson remarked.

Preparing to make the next turn some feet away, I pointed the flashlight toward the wall and revealed a tall dark figure. Personally I made my heart jump a little, but turning to the others, I saw the guys had their hands on their chests or were shaking their heads to get over it.

"Um t-that's not a monster, i-is it?" Private asked.

I walked up and touched it, "Naw. Just a painting."

Blowhole felt chills as something harshly whispered in his ear hole, "I have you now."

He felt his tail get grabbed and was pulled right off his Segway, "Ahh! Its got me! Its got me!"

Turning our attention to him, I flashed the light at him and saw a suitor look-a-like, but this one looked angry.

"Blowy!" Cartoongirl and DBL screamed. Both grabbed each of his flippers and tried to pull him back. Hans and Clemson both tried to help by pushing from his sides, but his smooth skin made it difficult for them.

"Someone help us!" DBL demanded.

I slipped off my bag and prepared to help them, but what felt like a cold hand clamped over my mouth and another held my neck. I screamed while trying to beak free. Starfire and Godspilla had already went to help the two, but something grabbed them. Godspilla fell forward with something tugging on her ankle and Starfire nearly had her arm torn off when her wrist was pulled back.

From what I could see, two long black tentacles had grabbed them and was pulling the three of us back. Cartoongirl and DBL, who could normally do this no problem, were strangely being pulled along with Blowhole. Suddenly, they were quickly dragged into the darkness. Shortly after the monster exclaimed, "You thought you'd get away didn't you!"

The same thing happened to the three of us as we were being pulled back and soon into darkness. A song had started to play.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_All the children try to run._

Clemson and Hans stared in horror at what just happened to the remaining of the their friends.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_To him it's part of the fun._

The penguins, lemurs, and Marlene had just seen the three be sucked into the dark painting.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Dressed in darkest suit and tie._

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_You most certainly will die._

A eerie giggle had followed as the song stopped playing.

* * *

**I fear I won't finish this story in time for Halloween.**

**Childish: But you wrote this chapter in one day and its only 5 chapters long. Don't worry, you'll finish.**

**Dark: Unless she keeps forgetting and continues updating exactly a week later. Halloween is next Wednesday.**

**Brainiac: And you still need to do homework over the week. Remember APUSH is having essays every week now.**

**Fangirl: Well I say she'll still make it! As long as our love for PoM lasts, we'll finish all the other stories eventually too.**

**Dark: Unless Artistic keeps getting ideas.**

**Articstic: I can't help it. I'm only doing what a writer should.**

**Oi. I hate being so indecisive. Anyway, enjoy!**


	4. RUN!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, references, or guest appearances**

* * *

The remaining Zoosters and Hobokeners froze in their spots. None of them knew what to do. Their own friends had just vanished before them, either into the darkness or through the wall.

Skipper found the will to move and went to pick up the things Angel had dropped or put down: the flashlight and her bag. He flashed everyone to get them out of their trances, "A-alright, listen up everyone. It's clear we need to get out of this house of terror before something gets the rest of us."

Julien crossed his arms, "And who is to be putting you in charge?"

"Because I'm the only one who can lead the rest of us safely. Kowalski, analysis!"

Kowalski jumped, "W-well Angel said the only way out is to go through the entire house. Knocking or blowing down the walls is out of the question as she has asked Rico to leave all weapons back at the HQ."

Skipper placed a fin on his chin, "Looks like we'll be doing this manually. Alright everyone lets move out, that goes for you too Hobokeners."

Hans and Clemson glared at Skipper, then glanced at each other. They both knew that the only way out was through the house, so whether they liked it or not, they were all stuck together.

Walking away from the scene, no conversations were made. The whole way was silent. The penguins were busy leading the others and Julien was holding tightly onto Maurice. The two Hobokeners stuck the back of the group where they mourned over the lost of their friends.

It went on like this for a while before they came across a small flight of stairs. Skipper shined the light down below and jumped down. He surveyed the surrounding area, which turned out to be a long hallway and then a turn. Standing on the bottom step he motioned everyone to come down and turned off the flashlight, "There's enough light down this way. Better to save the battery on this thing, we don't know how long this thing is."

Indeed there was light, but only a little. However, once everyone was on the bottom step, the lights went out. Marlene, Private, Clemson, and Julien let out a scream as darkness consumed them. Their screams almost made Skipper drop the flashlight, so he struggled to turn it back on. As he tried to do so, something echoed through the hallway.

It sounded like... Rushing water?

Skipper finally managed to turn the light back on and shined it around the area. To everyone's surprise, water had flooded in and reached midway to the bottom step. Julien groaned, "Why must it be water? I am not seeing what is so great about water."

Clemson rolled his eyes, though he did wonder why water had flooded into the room.

"Well look on the bright side, at least it's not too deep," Private stated.

A splash echoed through the hallway. Skipper shined the surface of the water, looking for anything that caused the splash.

"W-what was that?" Marlene asked shakily.

"Dis place is giving me de shivers. Mort! Go check de water!" Julien kicked Mort, who flew through the air yelling, "Wheeeeeeee!"

When he landed about ten feet away, everyone turned to glare at Julien. He noticed this, "What? Am I having dirt on my costume?"

Everyone rolled their eyes as Skipper shined the light on Mort. He looked happy splashing the water where he was and even told the others it was fun. For a moment they all thought it was indeed safe... Until the splashing from earlier made itself present again, this time getting closer to where they were. Skipper looked all around the water and saw the splashing headed for Mort, but nothing was there to make the splash.

"Mort get out of there!" Private called excitedly.

Mort payed no mind to the others calls to get out of the water, instead he turned to see whatever was splashing and waved to it, "Hi invisible splashy monster!"

Suddenly, the splashing stopped just before it reached Mort. Mort turned around with a sad face, "Aw splashy monster went bye-bye."

"Is... Whatever that was gone?" Clemson asked after a minute.

"I'm not sure," Kowalski started, "But come on out of the water Mort. I don't think the splashy monster wants you in there."

"Okay!" Mort took a step forward before disappearing completely under the water. The group screamed as a growling noise was heard and more splashing occurred where Mort was. With the splashing, something red spread through the water. They all thought the worst for Mort, except Julien who began calling for him, "Mort! Be getting out of de water and come protect your king!"

Maurice angrily turned to him, "Mort's not coming out of the water! He never is! He just died! This is all your fault Julien! If you hadn't kicked him out there, Mort would still be here!"

Julien processed this, granted it took about five minutes, then grew sad with regret. He had just caused the death of one of his only friends, one of his loyal subjects. He surprisingly made no comment toward the scorn he was getting. Kowalski, though shaken up, examined the water. He splashed the water with his fin causing an immediate reaction. The splashing returned and headed for the group. They jumped up the another step out of fear and prepared to make a run for it should whatever was there came out of the water.

Nothing came out. The splashing stopped at the foot of the step. Hans stepped back down cautiously and quickly hit the water. He brought his flipper back, but this only caused one splash from whatever was in the water. Clemson shook like a leaf, silently praying that nothing would happen to Hans. When nothing else happened, Kowalski spoke, "Hmm, Skipper I believe I have a theory about whatever is in the water. Notice how the splashing stopped at the step, even when Hans is standing right there at the edge. I theorize that whatever it is, it can't get out of the water."

"Okay... So how do we get across without getting in the water?" Clemson asked.

Kowalski opened his beak to say something, but closed it. He turned back to the water and looked around, "Aha! There are boxes scattered in the water. We can jump across instead of walking across."

Hans searched for the closest one and said, "I'll jump first, just to make sure it really won't come out of the water."

Clemson grabbed him before he jumped, "But what if it does come out of the water? What if you don't make it?"

"Relax Clemy. It doesn't seem to travel very fast, so I can just run away of it does come out. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Clemson still didn't let Hans go, instead he gripped tighter, "I just don't want to lose you."

Hans saw how upset Clemson was and gave him a kiss to reassure that he'd be fine. Reluctantly, Clemson let go. Hans took a deep breath and jumped, landing perfectly fine on the box.

Nothing happened.

Everyone sighed with relief and started jumping across on the boxes one-by-one. Slowly they all made it to the end and turned the corner. Hans, who was in front of the others, saw that the turn lead to another small flight of stairs, "The end is just around this turn."

Small cheers were voiced, though others knew that it wasn't over just yet. Soon the rest of the group kept on jumping on the boxes and reached the end. Clemson glomped Hans the moment they were safe. Skipper rolled his eyes while Rico made gagging noises.

"Alright, everyone who still surviving present? Good! Now lets get going." Skipper started leading the way.

Along the way, Kowalski started looking through Angel's bag, "It seems Angel knew what we would encounter in here. She has everything about the house written in a notebook."

Pulling it out, Kowalski tried to read what she wrote but with the poor lighting mixed with her messy handwriting, reading it was difficult. He could only make out a few things, "Um does anyone remember how many of the 'suitors' Angel told us there would be?"

"She said there were three, but she wasn't sure if we'd encounter all of them. For all we know, all three could be in here." Maurice answered.

"Judging by what I can actually read, I'd say there is a third one. Lets see this one is... M-ma-malo. Malo, I think. There are only a few words I can see: torture, truly insane and..."

"And what?" Private reluctantly asked.

Kowalski gulped,"C-cannibal."

**BANG!**

For some their blood ran cold while the others could've sworn their hearts stopped for second. They all turned around and waited for another bang.

**BANG!**

Clemson clutched Hans' flipper. The penguins shakily got into their fighting position. Julien pushed Maurice in front of him while Marlene gave him a 'really?' look.

"No-now everyone calm down," Kowalski started, "Remember what Angel said, they can't see us but they can hear us, so don't make any noise."

**BANG!**

A door they had missed off to the side had fallen off its hinges. A voice called out, "One of you... Let me taste you..."

Stepping through the doorway came another figure looking exactly the same as the other two, "I grew tired... Of my own flesh..."

A laugh was heard from the girl, a kind of laugh that clearly stated insanity. She slowly turned her head as to look at her surroundings and looked toward the frightened group. Part of her hair covered half of her face, so only part of the bandage was seen, "Bonjour~"

Skipper silently signaled everyone to quietly follow him. Without taking their eyes off the monster, they all slowly walked away. The monster never turned her gaze away and moved her hair out of her face. Much to the groups horror, one eye wasn't covered and stared at them eagerly, "I seeeeee you."

The monster dashed toward them causing them to scream and start running. The monster laughed while chasing them, "Come here! I want you!"

Some started crying out of fear for their lives as they ran away from the deranged monster. Marlene wiped some tears away and saw something up ahead, "Guys look a door!"

There was an open doorway, but a metal door was vertically lowering on them. Skipper noticed this and ordered his men to slide the rest of the way to keep it open. They did as they were told and followed Skipper into the next room. They frantically looked around for anything to prop the door up, but there wasn't anything to use. Private could hear the others yelling to hurry up along with the insane laughter of the monster and looked up to see if maybe there was a knob of some sort.

There was, "Guys look! A crank!"

Immediately the penguins formed a tower with Skipper on top. He held onto the crank and tried to turn it, but the metal door was too heavy for the penguin to bring back up. Realizing this, Skipper gripped the crank to keep the door in place and allow the others to slip through.

The others kept running, motivated to get passed the door and away from the monster. Suddenly, Julien tripped over something and being in front of Maurice and Marlene, tripped them as well. They stumbled upon each other and quickly untangled themselves. Clemson and Hans, who both ran ahead, stopped to see what happened but only for a moment. Once they saw the three get back up, they were both convinced they'd all make it out and resumed running.

The two Hobokeners made it under the door in time. Marlene and the two lemurs sped up, desperate to make it out alive. The three were only a foot away when the door suddenly slammed shut on them. The crank Skipper was holding had broken off leading the door to fall the rest of the way while the penguins fell back.

Pounding and screaming was heard behind the door. The others tried to lift the door back up but to no avail. Skipper called out to them, "Marlene! Ringtail! Maurice! Can you three hear me!? If you can, hide! Hide and don't come out!"

He was cut off when the screaming increased... Then stopped.

The remaining survivors held their breath, straining their ears/ear holes for anything behind the closed door. What they heard instead was gut-wrenching and caused Clemson and Kowalski to vomit.

Behind the door, the disturbing sounds of eager chewing and biting mixed with laughter were clear and plentiful.

* * *

**Uh yeah, sorry for the massive inactivity for the fic. Halloween had passed and... Yeah. **

**Fangirl: Ah Malo. The most insane of the suitors. And to think he used to be a violinist.**

**Childish: I never liked Malo's part. His part was the scariest.**

**Back to the fic, I do plan to finish this one since I finally finished 'A New Life' and it was also requested to work on this one by a friend of mine, Killjoy66293, or as I call him, Erik. To anyone who is still reading this after months of no updates, enjoy!**


	5. Kagome, Kagome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, references, or guest appearances **

**Circle You, Circle You belongs to Vocaloid**

* * *

Minutes passed in silence. The only sounds were the disturbing noises behind the door. None of them knew what to think. They had just lost four more survivors, only six remained.

The group was so shocked, they hardly noticed the sounds had stopped. Skipper picked up the flashlight and cleared his throat, "Look everyone, I know a lot as happened to our friends and enemies but we need to keep going. It's the the only thing we can do at this point."

The Hobokeners nodded in agreement while the other penguins remained silent. Kowalski silently picked up the dropped bag as they prepared to move on, then a bang from behind the door made them jump out of their skins/feathers. The monster was still behind the door and it wanted more.

The insane laughter still rang as Skipper ordered everyone to hide and don't make any movements or noises. The problem was, there was nothing to hide behind. The room they entered was completely empty and dark.

**BANG!**

"Skipper turn off the flashlight! We can use the darkness to our advantage." Kowalski said.

Not wasting a moment, everyone pressed themselves against the wall or in corners. Skipper turned off the flashlight, making the room pitch black.

**BANG! BANG! CLANG!**

The door fell forward, but the monster was impossible to see until their eyes adjusted to the darkness. The monsters silhouette was barely visible. Her breathing turned to wheezing as she looked around for them. For a minute she looked and finally said, "Come out... You'll like what I have planned."

She started laughing and singing at the same time, "Hide and seek, hide and seek!"

Eventually, the monster turned around, laughing to herself, and left. Although she was gone, none of them moved for fear she would hear or see them. Cautiously, Skipper turned the flash light back on and checked to see if everyone was alright. The sudden brightness took a second to get used to, but other than that they were fine.

Without a word, the group resumed to their walking and came across a spiral stair case leading upstairs. They passed it at first, but turned back after coming to a dead end. "Are we supposed to go up?" Private asked.

"No were supposed to walk through the walls," Clemson replied sarcastically.

Private pouted, "There's no need to be rude."

The group travelled up the staircase one creaky step at a time. Besides the creaky noise, an eerie silence surrounded them. It didn't take long to reach the top, but the group was still shaken nonetheless. At the top of the staircase, another door awaited for them, but it was a different from the wooden doors.

"Kowalski," Skipper spoke, "What's her notebook say about a paper door?"

Kowalski flipped through the notebook, "Lets see, I believe we have come across a _Shōji_. It's a Japanese sliding paper door."

"Angel did kinda like Japanese culture." Clemson commented.

Kowalski continued, "Behind this door should be... Another corridor I think."

"What's with all the hallways in this house?" Hans brought up. Clemson shrugged.

"That isn't mentioned in the notebook, but I have a feeling she added so many on purpose. Anyway, within the corridor should be more doors, but I don't think we need to go through those."

Private examined the shōji, "Um... Where's the door knob?"

"I said it was a sliding door, Private."

Private pushed the door, which slid open easily. He smiled sheepishly and chuckled out of embarrassment. Behind was just what Kowalski said, another long corridor. Alining both sides were more shōji doors. The group walked in and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. They pressed on, hoping nothing would come and kill them.

About ten feet in, a little jingle began to play. They all tensed a bit, sensing something was going to happen. Nothing did.

Farther in, a child-like voice began to sing.

_An old building out of the sun's reach_

_Hallways with decay starting to leach_

_Behind the door in a dark back room,_

_Were children remembered by what, by whom?_

"W-w-w-what was that?" Private asked.

_They had been waiting for you to visit them for a long time_

_We're so happy! We're so happy!_

_Please play with us for a time_

Kowalski skimmed the page as best he could, "Ch-children singing. Check. Shadou's? Oh shadows, my mistake."

At that second, lights turned on from behind a door up ahead. On the wall across from it, vague shadowy figures could be seen moving.

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Please don't try to run from us_

_Circle you, circle you,_

_What games will we play, can I guess?_

_Before the moon sets again_

_You can play with us until then!_

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

The group stopped where they were, afraid that if they pass the door... Something would come out. "Kowalski... Anything else that notebook says?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski gulped as he skimmed the small notes, "I'm... I'm afraid not Skipper. There's nothing here that'll tell us what'll happen."

_Orphanage deep in the forest greens_

_So no one would find the dark machines_

_Made from a little child's brain_

_Immortality built of children's pain_

"Orphanage... In a deep forest?" Clemson thought out loud.

"What is it Clemmy?" Hans asked, concerned.

"I remember something Angel told me about one time. Something about an orphanage in Japan."

The group looked at the Japanese style surrounding before slowly walking on, "And s-some scientist came and experimented on the kids. Like it said in the song, they had a goal for... Immortality. They would take something out of a kids brain and wait to see what would happen."

_The children in the orphans place_

_Circled the teacher with a smiling face_

_Singing a child's play song_

_"Circle you! Circle you!"_

"After a few tries, they finally succeeded and performed the same procedure on the rest, though there were a few who had it taken out differently. Through different parts of the body, I'm not sure where though. Each procedure was a success, but then the scientists noticed that something... Something was off about the kids and the caretakers."

Private gulped, "Like what?"

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Children, "you just lost the game"_

_Circle you, circle you_

_Don't run away, you're the same_

_Before the moon sets aside_

_Cut their neck off as they cried_

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

The lyrics sent chills through the group As Clemson continued, "I think the kids and caretakers... They had these weird expressions. They were smiling... But in a blank way and their stares were just as creepy. If I remember correctly, Angel said they would stare right at you with wide, unblinking eyes."

The group eventually reached the lit room and looked at the door. They could see figures inside, dancing and walking in a circle. Something was in the middle of them all. Suddenly they stopped moving and appeared to be turning around to look at them.

The group tensed and froze in place.

_Even if your head is crushed in,_

_Even if your arm is taken_

_The children who can never die_

_They laugh at you sweetly_

Laughter could be heard from behind the door as the group shook slightly from the twisted lyrics. Wanting to get out as quick as possible, they forced themselves to keep walking, though much faster than before. But no matter how much farther they got, the singing didn't stop.

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Don't run away, you'll be missed_

With that the group started running to the end of the corridor. The end of it neared much to their relief, but it was short lived as they saw it was a deadend. Skipper kicked the wall in frustration and ordered Kowalski to look in the notebook for a way out.

From the corner of his eye, Rico saw something next to the shōji. Forgetting about the creepy atmosphere, he went to see what it was. Clemson noticed this and went over as well, "Rico what are you doing?"

Rico pointed at a tear in the door, "What 'at?"

"What's what?"

A closer looked proved that something was in fact there, but without light it was too hard to see what exactly.

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Please drink with us, we insist_

The others examined the wall after Kowalski told them that they were supposed to keep going. "And how exactly are we supposed to keep going?" Hans asked annoyed, "There's a wall standing in our way."

"I didn't make the house so I don't know how to get through. The but her notes say that we need to go this way to finish the house." Kowalski explained.

Suddenly, something slid out from behind them. A hidden shōji door had cut them off from the rest of the corridor. At first startled, the group relaxed a little. Then screaming was heard from the other side. Skipper looked around and saw that Rico and Clemson were not with them.

_You should come play with us_

_Play forever with us_

Hans noticed this too and ran over to the paper door to rip it open. He freaked out as he found out it was actually a plastic cover, not paper, "Clemmy! Calm down! It's gonna be okay! I'll find a way over there, don't move from that spot!"

Just after he finished two objects pierced through the plastic. Hans jumped back in surprise and felt his heart stop. The screaming was silenced.

_Circle you, circle you,_

_Who surrounds you everywhere?_

Skipper shined the flashlight at the cover. Blood drained from his face as two bloody knives were seen sticking out. A light from behind the door turned on. Two limp figures, a lemur and a penguin, were clear as day on the other side. Something red dripped down the covering on both sides, the outside more than the other.

The wall behind them opened up allowing the remaining to move on, but none of them bothered with it.

Hans stared at the lemur silhouette in shock and slowly shook his head. Not only did he lose his friends and sister to the twister fates of the house, but also his lover.

The penguins couldn't take their eyes off the penguin silhouette. Private put his flippers over his beak and Kowalski dropped the notebook. Skipper didn't know how to react. He was sad and shocked, of course, but being the leader of his team he also had to be strong for them.

He took a shaky breath and motioned Kowalski and Private to follow him, there was nothing they could do now. Skipper watched as the two solemnly walked ahead, but found that Hans didn't move from his spot. He sighed, knowing he was going to regret it, and walked up to him, "Hans, look-"

"Don't touch me!" He screamed. Skipper jumped back with surprise as Hans started hitting everything around him and loudly cursing out in German. He want on like this for a while before finally falling to his knees and letting his tears fall freely to the floor, "_Verdammt Angel! Verdammt noch mal, und dieses Haus!_"

Skipper let him be for a few minutes before approaching him, "Look Hans, I know you're upset... Well angry more like it, that Clemson is gone. But you're not the only one whose lost someone today. We've all lost close friends, I've just lost one of my men."

Hans remained silent as Skipper kept talking, "Don't think it's just you who's suffering. This whole house is out to get us right now, so it's important that we keep going. Besides, do you think Clemson would want you to just sit here and mope about his death. I'm positive he'd want you to make it out of here alive, just like earlier when he didn't want you to jump in the water first. And I'm sure you know the same thing."

Minutes passed. Skipper was contemplating to just leave him behind as he didn't like him anyway, but then Hans got up. He silently passed Skipper with his head hung low. Skipper watched him go, then turned to the two fallen survivors. He sighed and followed Hans.

* * *

**I have a feeling I'm gonna get some hate for this one. **

**Dark: You killed off others before this, including some special appearing guests, why would killing off Clemson get you some hate? What difference does that even make?**

**Brainiac: *About to say something* ... *shrugs***

**Fangirl: I can explain this one. She just separated a couple, not because of some break up but through death. Hans is never gonna see Clemson again. Unless none of this is actually happening, there's no chance Hanson will keep going.**

**... You stated really negatively. **

**Fangirl: I'm a fan of the pairing, so yeah I'm a bit miffed that this happened.**

***groans* Enjoy.**


	6. Hopeless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, references, or guest appearances**

* * *

The group walked in total silence. As they walked, Skipper was slowly losing his confidence that he could lead the rest out alive. Since he took charge, they had lost six of the surviving team. There were only four now: Him, Kowalski, Private, and Hans.

Private felt like crying. All their friends, including Rico, were gone. They were all gone and never coming back. He watched/heard them die with his own eyes/earholes. After everything that's happened, he didn't know how much longer he could go on.

Kowalski scanned the pages but didn't bother reading any of it. He was still in shock from what happened. Like Skipper, he too was losing confidence that they'd make it out alive. Negative thoughts ran through his head. What if death waited for them around the next corner? What if something started chasing them out of no where? But more importantly, who was the next to die?

In the back of the group, Hans wrapped his flippers around himself and kept his gaze to the ground. He felt empty, like nothing mattered anymore. Clemson was gone. Gone for good. He wondered if he'd even care about the next monster. At the same time, he pondered about what Skipper said. He wasn't the only one suffering. He wasn't the only one who lost someone. They all did and they all needed to get out of the house as quickly as possible. Though part of him wanted to be with Clemson again, he also wanted to get out alive like Clemson wanted.

The walking seemed like an eternity before finally reaching another door. The four quietly stacked on top of each other so they could reach the knob. They entered the next room, ready to face yet another terrifying monster or sight. What they did find caught them all off guard.

The small, dark room looked like a living room with chairs and a sofa. Some drawers and tables were present with lamps. On the other side of the room, another door awaited them. But what really got their hearts beating was the glowing green sign just above. It read, "EXIT".

The group finally made it. They finally made it to the end of the house. They survived the fatal experience the house brought upon them. They rejoiced that it all over finally going to be over, they wouldn't have to deal with anymore monsters. Skipper turned to the three, "Men, and Hans, we've seen some down right disturbing things in this house that will no doubt give us nightmares for weeks to come. But along the way we've lost friends, enemies, and for one of us, family. Let us have a moment of silence for those whose fates have come too soon."

With that said, the small group lowered their heads and stayed silent. After a few moments, they turned back to the exit. What they said next made their hearts skip a beat. At the door, stood a human figure, a figure that was not there before Skipper's speech.

Hans felt like screaming out of frustration while the others froze in their place. Skipper took a deep breath and whispered, "Stick to the walls, there's a chance it won't see us."

At that moment, the lamps turned on. The group got into fighting positions and faced whatever was in the room. The light revealed a human wearing a white hoodie and black dress pants. The hood hid the persons face and, from where they were standing, something red was present on the hoodie.

"Kowalski..." Skipper whispered, "... Analysis."

Kowalski started flipping the pages and found himself toward the end of the notebook. With the light it was easier to see what was written, "Right now, we are against... Not a monster, but a... Psychopathic killer."

The others looked at him with worried expressions before turning back to the killer. They jumped slightly as they noticed he was closer. "His name is Jeff the killer. When he was 13 he completely lost his mind after a fatal fight with some bullies."

Kowalski saw in the corner that there was supposed to be a picture of him on the next page and did just that. He gave out a scream and dropped the notebook. The other's checked to see what it was and jumped back with fear and shock. The picture showed a close up of a pure white face with seemingly black hair, black rings around small eyes and a carved in smile, much like the Joker.

"You like?"

Turning back to Jeff, the group backed up to the door as he was only a few feet in front of them. Jeff walked forward and picked up the picture, "I loved my new face so much, I just couldn't stand not being able to see it all the time or the fact that it hurt after smiling for so long. I burned off my eyelids and carved a smile so I could forever see my face and be happy about it all the time."

He turned to the cowering group and removed the hood. His face looked just like it did in the picture, but because it was real it only filled the survivors with more terror, "Now... Go to sleep."

Jeff pulled out a knife from his pocket and advanced toward them. Skipper started yelling to go out the door they came in. Wanting to get away, they all raced out of the room, not really caring they had went the wrong way at the moment.

Running away seemed like the best option and running they did. None of them dared look back for fear they would see the horrid white face behind them. They were scared out of their minds, their eyes closed tightly as they ran.

Skipper and Hans turned a corner and found themselves at a dead end. They watched the way they came for Jeff, their deep breathing the only sound. When nothing came, they calmed down, but only a little as they still needed to get past Jeff to get out. Hans looked at their surroundings and saw that they were in a part they hadn't been in yet. Apparently, they had past it earlier.

Though, it wasn't just their surroundings he noticed, "Um Skipper."

"What?" Skipper said through his breathing.

"Where are Kowalski and Private?"

* * *

Kowalski and Private turned a corner and found themselves in the Japanese corridor. The wall separating the rest of the corridor was gone and Clemson and Rico were nowhere to be seen.

"D-do-do you think we lost him Kowalski?" Private asked.

He looked out for any sign of Jeff and saw nothing, "I think we did Private... Where's Skipper and Hans?"

The two looked at each other before checking behind them. Nothing. Private gulped, "Did he get them?"

Kowalski sighed and hesitated, "I don't know Private. I don't know."

"What do we do now?"

"I think the best we can do is get out of here. If Skipper really is... Gone, I know he'd want us to make it out of here. We have no choice."

"Is that you, my love?"

The penguins froze upon the familiar eerie voice.

"Heheha. You won't get away this time."

Two voices.

"Bojour~"

Three voices.

Slowly looking down the long corridor, the two stared in shock as all three monsters came running toward them, each yelling out to them.

"You came for me!"

"I have you now!"

"I seeeee you..."

Kowalski and Private turned to run away, but ran into something. They looked up into the smiling face of Jeff.

* * *

Skipper and Hans looked back out, an empty hallway was all they saw. Skipper started panicking. What if he lost the remainder of his team? It would be all his fault for not instructing them to follow.

Two screams pierced through the house. At that moment, Skipper knew it was over for them. He was never going to see his team again. He'd have to form a brand new team, but he didn't want that. He didn't want a new team, he wanted his deceased one.

Hans noticed the sudden sadness that came over Skipper. He frowned, "Oh don't tell me you're going to give up because you lost your whole team. Just think about what you told me, your team would want you to get out alive."

Basically, Hans just repeated what Skipper said to him before, but even so it had an affect on Skipper. He took a deep breath and motioned Hans to follow him. His own words were thrown back in his face, so he understood what Hans was trying to say. Though deep down, Skipper would miss his team greatly and almost regretted leaving their spirits to wander around the dreaded house.

Cautiously, the two arrived at the door leading into the killer's domain. The door was ajar from when they ran out and the light was off. Peaking inside, neither could see the killer. Skipper turned to Hans, "It's high time we stopped running like little girls and start fight back like men."

Hans nodded in agreement. They slowly walked in and made their way to the exit, ready to fight off the killer. The eerie atmosphere sent shivers down their spines and a killer on the loose after them didn't help. Hans and Skipper stayed back to back, straining their eyes and earholes for anything.

The room was quiet.

Eventually, the two reached the door. Next to it was a small table so Hans jumped up and tried to opens he door while Skipper kept watch. He knew something was wrong. The room was too quiet. "Skipper." Hans called.

He looked up to see Hans with a scared expression, "It's locked."

"Indeed it is." Said a familiar voice.

Hans jumped down next to Skipper, both preparing to fight for their lives.

The lamps turned on again, but the lighting was very dim giving the room a more frightening atmosphere. There at the other door was Jeff, smiling at them with that everlasting smile. His never blinking eyes rested on them before holding something out.

A key.

The smile seemed to grow as the two tensed and gaped, "You two won't be needing this." And just like that, he tossed the key to the dark corners of the room.

Jeff let out a choppy, frightening laugh, "I hope you both don't mind, but I brought a few friends with me. I'm sure you've met them already."

Skipper and Hans felt their hearts drop at the sound and sight of three very disturbing figures.

A girl with a ghostly smile stepped in, "Are you in here? Please come out. I've been looking everywhere for you."

A second with a scowl stepped in, "Where are you? Come out so I can finally be rid you."

The third stepped in laughing with her eye locked on them, "Hehehe! There they are! Strait ahead!"

"Now," Jeff took out his knife, "Go to sleep."

The dim lighting started flickering on and off. Every time the light turned back on, the four were closer to the duo. Skipper and Hans were froze in place with terror, facing the four responsible for the rest of the group's demise. The fear they felt was unimaginable, so scared they were that the thought of fighting back completely disappeared. Instead they backed up against the exit and hugged each other, not taking their gaze off the others.

They watched as the four started laughing and slowly started closing in on them. With the little courage Hans had left, he said, "Good bye Skipper, old frienemy."

Skipper responded, "Good bye Hans, may the gods have mercy on both of us."

As the four were only a foot away from them, the two looked away and prepared for the worst.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Childish: I can't wait for the ending! It's the best part!**

**Dark: You know, part of the ending was just ruined. If Childish can't wait for it, then it's obvious it's a good ending.**

**Now it isn't just Childish, you both practically just gave it away! **

**Brainiac: Actually, it's not all that bad. The readers still don't know about the-**

**Artistic: *covers her mouth* *shakes head***

**Thank you Artistic. Now everyone has to wait for the final chapter to see what happens. **

**Fangirl: But if you all want, you can take a guess at what happened. Let your imagination run wild for this ending.**

***laughs lightly* Well, enjoy!**


	7. Wait What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar, references, or guest appearances.**

* * *

Skipper and Hans clutched each other, still waiting for the worst to come. But nothing happened. Skipper peeked and nearly gave out in fright from a white face before them. Hans looked as well to see what happened and tensed at the white sight. Then he calmed down and looked closer, "Um Skipper, is it just me or does that face look familiar."

Upon a closer look, Skipper nodded, "It does look familiar. Wait a minute, where are the monsters and that killer?"

Both looked around the dimmed room, but nothing else was in sight besides the figure in front of them. Confusion fell upon the two until a giggle sounded from the figure.

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "I know that giggle anywhere."

"As do I Skipper," Hans agreed.

The figure lifted the white mask to reveal a familiar female squirrel, "Cool. You guys know my giggle."

Neither said anything, but only stared at her in shock. Hans spoke, "Well it's official. We're dead."

"No doubt. If Angel is here in front of us, then we definitely croaked."

Angel raised an eyebrow ridge before laughing at the two, "Come on guys, don't be silly. You're not dead and neither am I."

"But-but we saw you get pulled into a living painting of darkness," Skipper stuttered.

"Hidden passage way. Anyway, lets get going, we need to catch up with the others."

Angel hopped onto the table and opened the drawer. She reached in and pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Turning the knob, she opened the door. Skipper and Hans looked in to find a long downward stair case. "Another... Stair case?" Hans asked.

"Yup. We're upstairs remember, the party is downstairs. Come on!" She motioned the two to follow her and started going down.

Skipper called after her, "Party? What could you possibly be celebrating?!"

"Halloween! Uh doy!"

Hans and Skipper looked at each other before going down after Angel. After their experience in the house, the two were a bit nervous going down, but eventually reached Angel at the very bottom. She smiled at them, "Congrats guys! You two were the only ones to survive my House of Terror."

"And why are you so happy about that?" Hans snapped, "Everyone else died on the way here!"

Angel shook her head, "No they didn't, it only seemed like they did. Trying the survive was the point to this thing and you two were the only ones to succeed. Now step through this door to receive your prize."

She stepped aside to allow them to a medium sized door behind her. Reluctantly, the two pushed the door open and were greeted with a great, and loud, surprise.

Behind was a festive party with bowls of candy spread around the room. Plates and setups of sweets were placed on tables. To the side was a long table with regular food and drinks. Music blasted through the room and the lights were dimmed. Black and orange colored balloons and streamers hung on the walls. On the other side, an orange banner hung with the words 'Happy Halloween' in a creepy black font. The best part about it, however, was the sight of everyone who had 'died' were laughing and enjoying themselves.

Hans and Skipper didn't know how to react. Angel stood beside them and smiled, "Why don't you guys go and enjoy yourselves. You deserve it and probably really need it after everything."

With that, she left them standing at the door. Hans whispered to Skipper, "Am I seeing things, or is everyone actually here?"

Skipper said nothing and only kept staring. He couldn't tell whether he should be happy to see everyone alive or frightened that everyone, including him and Hans, had died.

"Skipper!"

Turning his attention to one side of the room, Skipper saw his friends and team mates waving to him. He slid over and said, "Are you all really alive?"

Kowalski chuckled, "Of course we are Skipper. We wouldn't we be?"

"But-but I... You..." Skipper shook his head, "I saw Rico get stabbed and I heard you two screaming. How could I not think you all died?"

"He has a point Kowalski," Private responded, "Even we thought everyone was dead."

Rico nodded before chowing down on a candy bowl not to far away. Skipper was confused, "But... How did you all survive?"

"Allow me to explain sir. You see, when we saw Rico get stabbed from behind the shōji door, it was actually a limp dummy full of red goop. Turns out he was taken and switched with the dummy before we thought he was stabbed. As for Private and I, we screamed after seeing Jeff before both of us were taken as well. We were placed in here and met back up with Angel and the others."

"Then she said to enjoy ourselves while she went to get you and Hans," Private finished.

Skipper was silent. He thought his team was killed off when actually they had been here partying. For the longest time, he said nothing. The other three grew worried slightly. Was he mad? Suddenly he took a deep breath and appeared to be trying to calm himself down. Then he sighed and smiled slightly, "As long as no one really kicked the bucket, I think it's safe to say this was a rather... Eventful Halloween."

While Skipper was with his team, Hans looked around for his own friends. On the other side of the room, his heart raced and jumped for joy. He ran over and pulled a certain lemur into a passionate kiss. Said lemur was shocked at first, but started kissing back.

"Ugh, do you have to do that here." Said a disgusted voice.

Hans pulled away and looked at Blowhole, "Sorry, it's just that I thought-"

"Yeah, yeah we understand. You thought we all died," Blowhole chuckled to himself, "I'm positive any one of us would've been happy to see the rest of us alive after this."

"I probably would've reacted the same way you did Hans," Clemson added, still in Hans' flippers.

Hans hugged Clemson, "I'm just so happy that you're alive. Say, where's Ocean?"

"She's talking with Cartoongirl over there," Savio pointed to one of the tables with sweets, one with a chocolate fountain.

"How did you all survive anyway?" Hans asked.

"I can answer that," Blowhole started, "When Savio, Cartoongirl, DBL, and I were pulled away from the group, we went through a trap door. Then we were brought here."

"After Ocean came after me, the same thing happened to her. She even left her dagger to add more effect and took it back when you guys left. What I want to know is why she was so calm after the monster told her not to worry?" Savio wondered.

"You know what, I noticed that about Cartoongirl. She was completely calm after the second monster told us the stop struggling."

"The same thing kinda happened to me," Clemson added, "After the shōji closed us off, someone came and took me and Rico here with the others."

Hans was confused, "But I- we saw your bodies."

"They were only dummies. Dummies filled with red goo."

After a minute of processing the information, Hans started laughing, "All this time, it was all fake. I should've known. There's no way Angel would really kill us off."

Silence fell upon the Hobokeners, "... Right?"

They looked over to the squirrel, who was making sure everyone was having a good time.

Marlene walked up to Angel, "You weren't kidding when you said this would be better than trick or treating. Going through that house was definitely worth it in the end. Though all the death through the house was a little... Much."

Angel shrugged, "I wanted to make this a really scary experience. And I think I may have succeeded for almost everyone here."

Julien suddenly came over and started pulling them over, "Come girls! Be dancing with your king!"

Both pulled away as Marlene said, "I'll dance but not with you."

He turned to Angel, "And you?"

She shook her head, "I'm not so much a dancer."

Shrugging, Julien ran off calling for Maurice an Mort. Both came to his aid and started dancing with him.

Marlene said bye before going off to dance herself. Two human girls walked up behind Angel. Looking up, Angel saw it was Starfire and Gospilla. She smiled at them as they kneeled down. "I gotta say, this party is pretty fun." Starfire commented.

"Yeah and this place is like a dentist's nightmare. How'd you pay for all of it?" Godspilla asked.

Angel stared at them before chuckling, "Pay? Why pay when your the sister of an evil villain? Naw, Red and I stole most of this stuff. Who's gonna arrest two squirrels? But all the cookies, cupcakes, and stuff like that, I made those myself."

Starfire shrugged, "Well, nothing can be done about it now I guess. Most of the candy is gone and the decorations have already been used."

"You do have a point about being arrested," Gospilla added, "Really, who is gonna take two squirrels to jail... Maybe it's better not to think about that."

Angel shrugged, "What's done is done. Glad you guys are enjoying yourselves."

They smiled down at her before walking off. Looking around, Angel surveyed what everyone was doing. The penguins were talking on one side of the room. The villains were laughing at Blowhole, who was being pulled to the dance floor by DBL, on the other side. The lemurs, Marlene, Godspilla, and Starfire were dancing. At one of the sweets table, Cartoongirl and Ocean were feasting on sweets.

In her mind, Angel heard one of the girls asking to have some sweets. Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Angel went over to the same table and climbed up. She saw that the two were looking slightly annoyed. A worried feeling washed over her and she started leaving. Then Brainiac appeared in front of her, "Don't worry. It's not you, it's Robin and Brainy. They're lecturing them not to eat so much."

She sighed, relieved, and turned back to them, "Sup guys."

Both responded, "Hey."

Cartoongirl growled, "Shut up already Brainy! I don't need to know how too much candy can make you sick."

Ocean groaned, "I don't care if I get sick. That's future me's problem."

"Though they are right," Brainiac added.

Angel rolled her eyes, "So what did you guys think of the house?"

"What can we say? We didn't even get a chance to see what it was like," Cartoongirl replied, "The only good part was this party." She started eating a chocolate covered cupcake.

"Yeah, what's the deal taking us out so early?" Ocean asked while drinking some soda.

Angel shrugged, "I didn't choose who to be taken out. Try asking the girls, they're the ones who did all the 'killing'."

Brainiac went over to Cartoongirl's eight and Ocean's three, "Well you see, the three suitor roles were given to the one side who could do the act perfectly. Fangirl was Alöis and she planned to go for her favorites. Savio just happened to be the easiest one to grab. Ocean went after him on her own accord. Dark was Basile and, well, has a bit of a grudge against Blowhole. Cartoongirl and DBL also tried to save him on their accord."

Fangirl popped up, "So it isn't our fault that they were taken out early."

The others came out as well. Cake and (Chey) Childish coward behind Motherly at Fangirl, Dark, Crazy, and Sadistic. They were still in costume from the house. Cartoongirl and Ocean noticed this and looked at Angel questionably. Angel looked at them and figured out what it was, "Oh right. They're still kinda in costume. I zapped them before they fully reached Skipper and Hans."

(Angel) Childish went over to Cake and (Chey) Childish to calm them down. Then they trio started laughing amongst themselves. Brainiac and Artistic started talking to Brainy, Creative, (Chey) Angel, Motherly, and Robin about how they brought the house together. Dark and Sadistic showed their costumes to Evil, Emo, and Samara. (Angel) Fangirl started gushing about all she knew about their costumes and references in the house to (Chey) Fangirl. Crazy wondered around talking excitedly to herself.

Ocean, Angel, and Cartoongirl all watched their own voices talk to thin air above them. "This is so wierd," Ocean commented.

"They sure like to hang with each other." Cartoongirl muttered.

Angel started chuckling.

Ocean noticed, "What is it?"

"There's this guy I know who has the same thing with voices. If we ever meet him, his would be the only guys in the whole group... I wonder if it's possible for voices to fall in love with each other."

"Eeww! No! I'd rather not fall in love, much less my voices." Cartoongirl said.

"Just a thought," Angel looked up at the clock, "Almost midnight. Halloween's almost over. Time to finally end this thing."

"End what?" Ocean questioned.

"You're not gonna end the party already are you?" Cartoongirl asked.

"No, no not now. Just gonna break the fourth wall for a moment," Angel turned to the readers, "It's months overdue, but the end has finally come. Thanks to everyone who stuck around after all this time and see ya in my next story, whatever it'll be."

All the while, everyone, besides Cartoongirl and Ocean, were staring at Angel like she was crazy.

"I think Angel may have finally lost her mind putting this house together," Skipper suggested.

Clemson disagreed, "Nah, that's just Angel being Angel. She's already crazy."

He looked back over at them and noticed they had suddenly collapsed, each appeared to be clutching their ears.

Dark glared at an annoyed Evil, "Of everyone here, you had to suggest the three most innocent."

"Sadistic wanted someone to scare. It's not my fault they screamed."

Cake, (Chey) Childish, and (Angel) Childish were hugging each other out of fear from Sadistic, who decided to sneak up in them. Her Jeff costume made her appear more frightening.

Their screams had left Cartoongirl whining about her ears, Ocean clutching the side of her head, and Angel pulling her own ears.

* * *

**It's finally over! My guilty conscience has decreased! And my ears are still ringing.**

**Childish: Oh! Can we tell them our new names?**

**Yeah sure, go ahead.**

**Childish: Yay! My name is Tammy!**

**Brainiac: I'm Hermione. Named after the Hermione Granger from Harry Potter.**

**Artistic: Thy name is Sapphire****.**

**Fangirl: I'm Kokoro! It means heart in Japanese!**

**Dark: Raven. **

**Sadistic: Justine. Named after the insane sadist from Anmesia: Justine.**

**Crazy: Hehehehaha! I'm Nutty! Hahahahahaha **

**... Really. That's her new name. Named after the candy-addicted squirrel from HTF. Hope you all enjoyed this little horror fic! 'Til next time!**


End file.
